True Strength, Persistent Weakness
by Xalyce
Summary: Team JNPR has jumped into the frey to aid team RWBY. Jaune has stood up to the leadership role and Pyrrha is needing to adjust to the new man before her. Set at the end of season 2. Mostly focusing on Arkos, but slight Boop references. Rated M for a fight scene and future chapters just to be safe.


**True Strength, Persistent Weakness**

Hi guys, this is my first fanfic, so please be kind! But, comments and reviews are much appreciated to improve my standard of work for you all. RWBY is not mine, all rights to Monty Oum, may he rest in peace, and the Rooster Teeth team.  
I wrote this piece with "Dream Come True" from the season 2 soundtrack in mind. Have a listen before you read to get a better feel for where I took inspiration. Thanks a lot guys!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Dispatch**

Jaune had received a call from Ruby during the night, but upon answering; no one replied. Just garbled sounds and then a cut-off. For once, Jaune had a gut feeling that he knew he should trust.

In the morning, team JNPR gathered for breakfast before packing to take on their first mission to shadow a Huntsman. While Nora made quick work of her pancakes, Jaune pushed his food around on his plate.

'Jaune, you'll need your strength,' Pyrrha called out to her absent minded leader. 'This won't be an easy day.'

'I know that,' Jaune trailed off. Nora stopped eating momentarily while Ren glanced up. Pyrrha rested her hand on their leader's shoulder and pried for an answer.

'What's bothering you? I know it's going to be hard, but it won't be _that_ hard. We are a team, and we will watch each other's back.'

'Pyrrha, that's not what I'm worried about. Last night… I-uh..,'

'Deep breath. What happened last night?'

'Well, I got a call from Ruby. It was really late, and the sound cut off quickly, but I know that she wouldn't call if it wasn't important.'

Ren handed Nora the last of his pancakes and continued the conversation.

'You have a gut feeling that something is wrong, don't you.' It was not posed as a question. It was a statement. Ren had wonderful insight and understanding of his team mates. A stark contrast to how his team felt about him. Most of the time they had no idea.

'Yes, I know we were called for help!' Jaune stood up from his chair, startling Pyrrha into retracting her hand. Pyrrha straightened her back before attempting to reassure.

'Team RWBY is a very strong and perfectly capable team. They will be fine.'

Pyrrha looked up to Jaune with hope that he would sit back down and eat. She too focused on eating the remainder of her meal. But, Jaune didn't move. He had a look on his face that was resolute and very stern. Pyrrha couldn't help but stare. Was this really their "fearless leader"? He usually stumbled through the day, made small decisions about their team and mostly let Pyrrha take over from time to time. This time he looked like a leader should. Confident in his decision and certain of himself.

Pyrrha felt a warmth pool in her cheeks. She felt proud of him for having a sense of urgency and danger. Even if it might be off. Finally, Jaune took his seat again. He looked over to Ren and Nora before addressing Pyrrha.

'You guys are probably right. The call lasted 6 seconds and the urgency didn't seem to be there. Let's prepare ourselves for our _real_ calling. First day on the job!'

'Yeah!' Nora called out, fist-pumping the air before swallowing down the remainder of Ren's breakfast. Jaune smiled and took a bite of his syrup-less pancakes. A very small bite, with much less excitement than the others. Something still felt off.

xxx

Heading out into the courtyard, team JNPR walked side-by-side ready to face the day. It was going to be quite the adventure. Crossing the expanse of the school; they came to a helipad that awaited their arrival. Jaune started to drag his feet a little too much and Pyrrha slowed to follow him.

'I'm sure they're fine.' Pyrrha reassured.

Nora skipped up ahead of the group as they approached their transportation. She called out: 'probably a butt-dial,' along the way.

Ren walked directly behind Nora, as if he were watching out for her. His eyes never leaving her. 'Team RWBY has always performed exceptionally in the field. We should be focusing on our own mission.' Ren managed to add to Nora's comment.

Two seconds later Nora rushed back and called over Ren's shoulder, 'we're gonna be _Deputies_!' Her excitement was almost contagious. Jaune lowered his head once again.

'Ah- I just got this… feeling. I-I don't know…'

Pyrrha paused beside her leader and turned to face him.

'Jaune,' her look reflecting her "no-nonsense" attitude. He looked his sparring partner right in the eye and Pyrrha had no words for once. She bowed her head and looked away in slight embarrassment. One: to stop herself from blushing. Jaune's gaze made her lose her thoughts all the time since the dance. And two: she didn't like the horrible feeling that Jaune might be right. Team RWBY in trouble would spell out a world of trouble for _all_ of them.

And on that thought; a siren sounded. Team JNPR stood speechless and a bit dumbfounded. Nora covered her ears to block out the noise. The team realised that Jaune might be right. And a world of trouble was following. Jaune was the first to speak.

'We're changing our mission.' He was going to take charge and be the leader he was always meant to be.

'Everyone on board.'

Jaune leapt into action waving everyone to follow. Pyrrha stopped and glanced at her team mates. She was apprehensive, and so were the others. But Pyrrha put aside her pride and listened to her leader. Though, a little begrudgingly. Jaune stood at the entrance of their transportation and watched as the others filed in. He stopped Ren along the way and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Ren, we'll make it out to that village another time.'

Ren nodded in understanding and ran in to join the others. Jaune steadied himself and signalled for the hatch to close. Jogging over to the others he called out: 'take us into the city'.

And moments later they were in the air. Jaune was going to make sure his team did what was right. And he knew team RWBY would need them. To help make everything right.

Once the city was in view the team could see Grim pouring out of a gaping hole in the epicentre. So many different types of Grim, so much destruction in one place. Jaune froze after he realised what he and his team were getting into. His throat dried up and his fierce determination seemed to dissipate.

He began to retreat further into the air craft when a hand took his. Pyrrha's warmth stopped Jaune in his tracks. Pyrrha was holding his hand tightly and affectionately, slowly lacing her fingers into his. Their affection for each other was starting to show more clearly. Little by little it was growing into something more beautiful. Jaune hoped he would last through this trial and see the end of this with Pyrrha at his side. And maybe there was something he needed to address afterward. He was still scared, but Pyrrha gave him new confidence. Even just a little.

She smiled brightly at Jaune and squeezed his hand in hers. She was proud of him for following his gut feeling, and proud of him for being a leader. Now she needed to help him see them through their first "mission". She needed to make sure Jaune didn't run or shy away from danger and responsibility. She needed to give him support to see him push forward.

Nora pulled out her hammer and ordered for the hatch to be opened. She was grinning like a madwoman. Ren just watched as Pyrrha and Jaune both lurched forward to stop Nora, but it was too late. The joyful young Nora leapt out of the aircraft and flung her hammer around her. Stepping onto the head of the hammer, she used it to project herself at the enemy and land the first blow to a serpentine Grim before her. There was no stopping now.

The aircraft finally hovered over the destination and Ren leapt out to the ground. Jaune looked down to the chaos below and dove right in. If Ren and Nora could, so could he. The leader's landing was a bit rough and he staggered to his feet, but, it was a huge improvement from before. His first landing strategy was a complete failure. Though, Jaune counted his blessings.

With no knowledge of how to land; it allowed him to become paired with _the_ Pyrrha Nikos! Her quick thinking and superior aim had pinned him to a tree before he could plummet into the earth below. Jaune smiled at the memory. And just like then; Pyrrha came flying down and landed flawlessly beside Jaune. She stood tall and strong before nodding to Jaune and Ren.

Nora finished off the Serpent Grim with a final blow and joined her team once again. Side-by-side they prepared their weapons and formation, and on Pyrrha's order: they went on the offensive. Jaune was a little disappointed though. He had hoped to give the order to move out, but he missed his chance. Pyrrha was used to taking charge in Jaune's stead. It would take a little getting used to.

* * *

This first chapter is an introduction to the 12th episode of season 2. It is titled "Breach". I have fleshed it out and given a general overview to give everyone an idea of what I'm working with. From the start of their fight onwards is my attempt at shaping a 'possible scenario' for the end of RWBY season 2. Please read and review to keep me in the know. I need to know what you wish to see become of the story and any future stories. Thanks again you guys! Xalyce out!


End file.
